civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Robin Patterson
Hi Robin. I found this wikia through your edits on the Freeciv wikia. Good luck fleshing this site out! --Hima 08:12, 15 February 2007 (UTC) Reminder to do list of Civ1 units I was looking at random pages and the list just happened to show up. It says to remind you. Hey there Hey, thanks for the praise on the categories, I hope it is valuable to you :) Anything else that I can do to help, just give me a shout. Thanks --Jonru 18:55, 5 October 2007 (UTC) Hi Thanks for the welcome, Is there anyone with a vision of how the site should be organized? Dcorrin 00:57, 4 January 2008 (UTC) :Canadian with some knowledge of Portuguese... Well, you ask "Is there anyone with a vision of how the site should be organized?" - maybe it's you? When I saw that it was a new Wikia I told Wikians in general that I doubted if it was needed. Its founder soon disappeared (though probably not because of anything I said). I want it to succeed, and have most of the desirable qualifications (Wikia skills and thousands of hours of playtime). But my prime sites here are Genealogy and New Zealand. So this gets just the occasional help from me. Robin Patterson 02:38, 4 January 2008 (UTC) ::I also don't have a lot of time, and most of the information is readily available elsewhere. Which brings me to the site design. There are not too many resources that I am aware of that actually compare the various versions of units between games (e.g. look at Chariot), so that may be of some worth. Are you aware of a resource that already exists that does inter-game comparisons? For some reason the freeciv data is not here directly, but just links to the freeciv pages, I would think that with the freeciv info being essentially without copyright issues, then that is the data that could be most easily posted here, I wanted to know if that was a conscious decision on the part of this wiki. So you are saying that there is no-one in charge here? No admins? Dcorrin 14:04, 4 January 2008 (UTC) Greets Found that the only sysop here is User:Wesleystuben, he's a bureaucrat and sysop. I haven't been here much, esp not recently. I know how to fix the sidebar, but as you say you have be a sysop. I have good wiki skills but not so much play time. I like fact over analysis, so making tables of info and the such-like is my speciality. If anyone gets to sysop status somehow I can explain the process or make me sysop, i'll do it and make someone else sysop to take over. I don't have enough time for this wiki as a permanent admin.Cheers --Jonru 18:41, 4 January 2008 (UTC) Sysop Upgrade I'd like to thank you for all the work you've done on this wiki, plenty more then me. I am sorry that I haven't really done much, I forgot about the wiki and regret not making anyone an administrator before I did. Anyways, keep up the good work and feel free to make all changes nescessary to keep the Civilization wiki rollin'. Wesleystuben 18:13, 23 January 2008 (UTC) :(to dcorrin) I managed to arouse Wesleystuben. I guess he or she has the user page on the watchlist. So you and I are sysops. I trust you to act responsibly! You could start with that sidebar link to the forum that you wanted. --Robin Patterson 23:42, 23 January 2008 (UTC) :::Muwah ha ha! the Power is mine! I am already admin on two other sites, I don't think that you need to be concerned. Dcorrin 16:39, 24 January 2008 (UTC) Progress Congratulations to you both, long may this promotion help the wiki :) Any help I can give i'll be glad to do, i'm losing interest in the wiki I have worked on for years and am looking for a change, not that I'm a civ expert in any way though! Cheers--Jonru 16:42, 25 January 2008 (UTC) Hey :my mistake. I had the wrong name, it should be Babylon. Also, I was going to separate pages like Babylon into specific pages for each game (and mod as well) so that distinctions can be made between the separate games. Also, I figured I'd be bold. I'm not going to remove any information, just putting it into a more organized form so that the site can function with the addition of varying information from several different games and mods. I realize several people have edited here but it's relatively inactive and could use a larger community which I am planning to bring once I set up some easier methods for people to add info. :Why revert all my work? Why not ask me to explain my changes? -- Mason11987 (T - - ) 05:24, 1 February 2008 (UTC) ::I am "eased" thank you, I asked why you would revert my work because the changes were numerous but extremely minor (moving a handful of lines of text) and it's normally easier to ask about why a change was made before you revert it if you don't agree with it. Also, AFAIK the fact that I'm "new" here or that you are an admin should have little to do with authority over content. Is being bold discouraged here? Anyways, I'm making the topic you asked, you can expect it in a few. I hope you won't revert other things until then. -- Mason11987 (T - - ) 05:49, 1 February 2008 (UTC) ::take a look Forum:Rearrangement_of_categories. -- Mason11987 (T - - ) 06:08, 1 February 2008 (UTC) :::Apparantly, after a review, my request for a civ4 specific wiki has been accepted, so I'm going to be working on some stuff over there. You are welcome to help out and I will be sure to link back here for topics on the other civs. I'm going to get that going hopefully next week so I'll let you guys know more when it's better set up! :) -- Mason11987 (T - - ) 22:36, 2 February 2008 (UTC) Why?? I have been on a couple of other wikis before and I have to say i belive that this one is the most lacking.--J2n4t6o81 11:33, 21 May 2009 (UTC) I try to help I will try to fill the the information I know to this wiki but I must say must knoledge base is lacking. :( sorry --J2n4t6o81 12:15, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Woops :( I made a page with the wrong name. It should be pottery(CivIII) but is just pottery. how can I fix this mistake?--J2n4t6o81 11:38, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Licensing Hello Robin. If you have an opinion on the licensing of this wiki, please can you visit Civilization talk:Copyrights? Thanks. Angela (talk) 06:44, 3 July 2009 (UTC) C-Evo I’m here to improve the strategy section of the C-Evo article; someone requested a Wiki for putting C-Evo strategy hints and I just added information deleted from the Wikipedia. Is it OK to add Wikipedia stuff here? Strenholme 18:47, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Em-dashes and spaces The Wikipedia manual of style allows there to either be a space before or after an em-dash, or not. Which style do you prefer: Having spaces around em-dahses — like this? Or do you prefer no spaces around em-dashes—like this? Strenholme 20:29, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Hiya! Well , thanks a lot . What can I say ? I give myself awards for making edits because I can keep evidence of my edits at the main wikipedia page and by doing so rise up from mediocrity , because it's funny , because it's entertaining , and because .... I just do so . Anyway , you seem like an expert in this wikia . 965 edits ? My max number was 600 at the Westward wikia . You can look here to see my edits at the wikias . You , you make 1 edit on every minute . How do you do this ? What do you edit ? Andra2404 20:47, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Hello Well , you raised the number of edits to 1145 . That's a great progress since I last left the "Hiya!" message . Anyway , I wish you good luck to make more edits at this wikia . If all editors would be like you , then the statistics of this wikia would blow up , cuz there will be not enough space for the numbers . Good luck ! Andra2404 20:47 Welcome Thanks for the welcome ^.^ I've never really thought of making a account, but I might as well. Thanks, again! Created Civ V Thought it should be on here, I don't have the time at the moment to go further. Have fun, thanks for the message. ~Dƒ Merging? Hi, I'm Paweł from the Wikia Gaming Team, and I'd like to congratulate you on doing a great job on the Civilization wiki. I would also like to discuss a possible merger of Wikia's Civilization wikis (civ4.wikia.com, civ5.wikia.com and civilization.wikia.com) into one. Currently, the Civ4 and Civ5 wikis are great sources of info on the latest games in the series, while the general Civilization wiki covers the whole series but is not as detailed, and I think merging them into one, definitive resource about the whole series would be a good idea. We have recently merged a newly created wiki about Red Dead Redemption with an older one about Red Dead Revolver to create a highly successful Red Dead Wiki. We'd also gladly make both you and ZeroOne of the Civ4 and Civ5 wikis bureaucrats of the merged wiki. Like with Red Dead Wiki, we'd also gladly help with designing a brand new skin for the wiki. I think it would be best if the main page here became focused mainly on the upcoming Civilization V, with portals dedicated to each of the other major Civilization games working as starting pages for exploring each of them. Of course such a merger would require many pages to be disambiguated instead of using unambiguous names like they do now, but we would of course help with moving all the pages that would require such a move to new names, adjusting links etc. Wikis for games like Fallout, Red Dead and Dragon Age also have been using the blog extension for news, which allows for posting news comments etc, and I think Civilization would also benefit from using one, as the wiki would become more attractive as a news source. If you have any questions and concerns about the proposal, please let me know. Ausir(talk) 20:34, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :Any objections to deleting redundant Civ4-only articles to make way for more fleshed out ones from Civ4 wiki? This way there will be fewer clashes when the wikis are merged. Ausir(talk) 09:45, July 7, 2010 (UTC) New skin Hiya! As you probably noticed, I've added a new skin to the wiki. Any changes to the skin may be made at MediaWiki:Monaco.css. If you'd like anything changed, please contact me at my talk page. I hope you like it! Mark (talk) 17:58, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: Nice Work Haha yea, I was just going through the uncategorized pages and trying to categorize the best that I could. Some of them were pretty difficult and I had to guess to the best of my knowledge. - Wagnike2 01:11, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Achievements As you have probably noticed on many other wikis such as Red Dead, Wiki Achievements have been added in order to gain more editors and hopefully increase the amount of traffic on the Wiki. The Gaming Team was wondering if this is something that this Wiki would be interested in. - Wagnike2 18:46, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :I noticed this message by accident, but that does sound interesting. Haven't heard of the achievements before and had to look up some more details on the matter: . I can see how adding an edit track to, say, Category:Units (Civ3) would encourage the creation of those articles. Would we be interested in this, Robin? —ZeroOne (talk / ) 17:38, October 10, 2010 (UTC) New logo Hi Robin. I just wanted to link you to the message I just left with ZeroOne about a new logo I made, so that you could leave any comment/feedback you may have. JoePlay (talk) 00:19, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :No worries about the current logo going away. Before it was uploaded as the wiki's logo, it was uploaded here, where it will always be available. JoePlay (talk) 21:29, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Civ5 Hi Robin! I've made quite a few edits within the past few hours so even though I know you are following this wiki closely I figured I'd quickly sum everything up. The main points are all here: Forum:Civ5 templates done, let's create the articles! In addition, I asked a few trusted Civ4 wiki contributors to help with creating all those new articles. I hope at least one of them is activated by my message. :) Cheers, —ZeroOne (talk / ) 23:20, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Articles about cities Hello there. Re: Reverting. Until we have a policy that there shall not be separate pages for cities, this is valid.. I have now made my points on this at Forum:City articles and would now like to hear your opinions. Also, has this been discussed before? —ZeroOne (talk / ) 11:33, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you for congratulating me on reached #2! I did some simple edits on a few ancient army articles and categorized a bunch of wonders. Even so, every tiny edit makes the wiki slightly better, and it's nice to know that we are congratulating and supporting each-other. Again, thanks. TheReppy 22:03, November 8, 2010 (UTC)TheReppy Problem with New Article I just made a new article on Sun Tzu's War Academy but the header won't read correctly, displaying as Civilization II rather than a bold, large text header. Do you know what the problem is? TheReppy 22:20, November 8, 2010 (UTC)TheReppy :Like you already noticed, it was because the header was split to two rows: Civilization II :I just corrected the same mistake from another article you created. :) :—ZeroOne (talk / ) 09:18, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Hey. Thanks for tweaking my page. After seeing the lack of info on so many of these pages, I decided to help out. If there's ever anything you need help with, just say so. -- unsigned section by User:ExiledNodachi early in Jan 2011 Achievement edits Hi Robin! I saw your message about how the edit Achievements are calculated. I looked at your contributions, and I figured out what happened. You made a lot of edits in mid-February, but they were all on subpages of your user page. The Achievement for edits is based on main namespace edits, so edits on user pages and user-subpages aren't included in that tally. You started seeing your edit count for the badge go up in late February, because you were editing article pages then. I hope that clears things up! It's awesome to see that you're keeping an eye on the Achievements. You got the 14 Day badge, well done! :) -- Danny (talk) 19:52, March 9, 2011 (UTC) :That adds up. So the "edits on pages" should be corrected to "edits on articles". Next question - why is my score for the images only 1/5 after I've added three images to an article? Another wrong description, maybe - it seems it should be for "images on x articles", not "x images on articles". --- Robin Patterson (Talk to me) 01:51, March 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Nope, "x pictures on articles" is correct. It's possible that some of the pictures that you added are really common on the wiki -- if a picture is on more than 10 articles on the wiki, it doesn't count in the Achievements tally. It's got that limit to keep out pictures from common templates, like stub templates. If that's not it, then can you show me the page? -- Danny (talk) 02:45, March 10, 2011 (UTC) :::OK - I found it; it was an article-type blog post. Scoring zero; fair enough. But I copied one to a real article, which must have scored the 1/5, and I've just added another to another article, raising it to 2/5. So the wording should indeed be "add 5 pictures to articles", not "add 5 pictures to pages". Maybe you can talk to the folks who maintain that little detail. --- Robin Patterson (Talk to me) 05:53, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism on the History sections Hi, I just want to want you about unlogged users editing the history sections from the Civs in Civ5. Someone wrote that China's "four" inventions are nothing compared to Scotland's or something like that. Nationalism is unappropriate here. Luckily, I removed it. Yet, there are probably other histories which do not match the game's civilopedia. We need to be on guard. Ziwantan 23:28, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Dutch Civ notification I suggested that i, for example SS combotion, Ss with dots do (in the Dutch Civ Wiki). Since World War II, is this term inappropriate in the Netherlands and even banned in Germany and Austria. This is because the connotation is too with the Schutzstaffel. I just wanted to report. BobolobO 18:16, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Civilization World Hi! Paweł "Ausir" Dembowski from Wikia Content Team here again. Would you mind me doing a main page and skin redesign with Sid Meier's Civilization World Facebook MMOG (which is now in open beta) in mind? We'd also want to create "noob-friendly" articles for CivWorld. I was initially asked to set up a separate wiki for it, but I think it would be best to do it here, and bring some new blood to the wiki, as it'll probably be a while before the next proper Civ game anyway, and maybe some of the ones who try out the Facebook version will end up switching to real Civilization. Ausir(talk) 21:49, July 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Seems like a good idea, as long as you don't obliterate reference to the dozen other games on here (some of which are also free-to-play)! Civ World has its own wiki, but it has not a single category and it's apparently not editable by ordinary people - see http://wiki.2kgames.com/civworld/index.php?title=Archer&action=edit -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 01:17, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :::Hi, I hope you don't mind the new skin. It's partly based on the old skin we made after the Civ wiki merge, before Wikia's reskin, with CivWorld on the left and Civ5 on the right. Ausir(talk) 12:17, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Ummm, not to disappoint everyone, but what are free games? Robbie posted something about C-evo and FreeCol and Ii have never heard of either... MudKiip 14:51, July 15, 2011 (UTC)MudKiip Hi Hello Robin Patterson. I am Curycoo, from the "Wiki for a While" Program. If you are unfarmiliar with that, it iws a group of highly experienced wiki editors who Have created and mantained a wiki with over 3000 Pages. these users will then be assigned to various promising wikis and help to make them Great. A spot opened up as wel glanced into this wiki, and i took immediate intrest, Playing Civ4 myself. I looked around the site, and I see a good wiki here, and it could be even better, and i hope that i can help with this. The one big problem i see with this wiki is Category Organization. For example, Civ1 Technologies may contain the category Technologies, which Civ 4 ones would have Technologies, Technologies (Civ4) etc, etc, etc. As your activity feed more than likely shows, i am working on fixing this problem to make the wiki as easily navigatable as possible. -salute- 02:08, July 16, 2011 (UTC) For realz?!?! http://civilization.wikia.com/wiki/Michael_Jackson http://civilization.wikia.com/wiki/Jimi_Hendrix http://civilization.wikia.com/wiki/Elvis_Presley Are these for reals? Seriously, they aren't Great Artists in the real game. MudKiip says, "Heyheyhey." 21:25, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Edit http://civilization.wikia.com/index.php?title=Happiness_%28Civ5%29&diff=prev&oldid=26236 regarding that, I' not sure how the s got inside the word on "Settlers" or the other two because I sure as heck didn't change that at all. The only edits I made were to the table updating the policies. That must have been something automatic on the part of the software.--Crossmr 01:50, July 31, 2011 (UTC) :I'll respond for Robin: don't worry, the software might indeed do that if you use the WYSIWYG editor. However, it's all the same where the "s" is located in those cases. See my edit in the sandbox or experiment there by yourself. :) —ZeroOne (talk / ) 10:58, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Bot Greeting Hi, you restored the greeting on my discussion page and I don't like it there. I'm used to wiki editing style and I'm used to wikia automatized behaviour and I've seen it more than once that the auto-greeting said 'Hi' to a spam bot or some vandals. Don't get me wrong. I'm happy if a human greets me, but I'm not happy if this does a bot because I'm no newbe here. Greetings: Makarius 07:21, December 1, 2011 (UTC) :We welcome people. Then we may criticise what they have done. If Makarias wants to delete useful information he may. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 09:37, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Any way to upload a c-Evo gamefile on this Wiki? There is a distinct change in playing style after gunpower and steam-enginer get built. Can reduce both SETI and AU-UO (strongest AIs) to whumpering upstarts after raiding their coasts (a serious crimp in trade when their capital gets sacked). However, after mass production, the one on the backdoor sent a few hundred barbarian hordes in revenge and returned the favor via airmobile. There are quite different tactics at each phase but all ends up in a production war ... can he produce planes/bombers faster than I can build missiles (fanatic cheap flying bombs on a 16 size carrier). Sun Tze 07:13, December 16, 2011 (UTC) :My computer doesn't even show me my saved game files. I'd like to email some of them otherwise. I doubt if Wikia is willing to extend its file types to cover saved games. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 09:37, December 16, 2011 (UTC) CivRev Greetings from a couple of newbies to this wiki. We created a stub page 'Masonry', for Civilization Revolution, but don't know how to link it to the page that lists technologies. Any help would be appreciated. ThanksDarthOrc 08:17, December 27, 2011 (UTC)DarthOrc Headings for Civilization Revolution pages Thanks for your response. CivRev looks good to us. As for putting in a lot of time in on this wiki, we will do what we can but one of us works while the other is a full time student, (plus we also contribute to a few other wikis).DarthOrc 05:29, December 28, 2011 (UTC)DarthOrc :OK, I'll convert things to that. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 06:17, December 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Many thanks. DarthOrc 08:04, December 29, 2011 (UTC)DarthOrc Other CivRev matters Hey thanks for the advice about the page: Wonder (CivRev) I didnt really get what u wanted me to do. Can u please tell me? Sorry for the inconvinience. tsunchungheroes Tsunchungheroes 12:01, December 31, 2011 (UTC) ps: dont really understand the 4Tides thing. Help please? Hey just wrote up an article on Barbarians in CivRev: Barbarian (CivRev) . Please give feedback. I'm new and I need some advice from time to time. Thanks tsunchungheroes Tsunchungheroes 12:37, December 31, 2011 (UTC) ::Good start, pal! I'll put some responses on your talk page so that you can find them easily in future. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 01:04, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for all the advice on everything. Its so good to know that someone thinks my articles are good. How do i categorize my articles? Thanks for everything. Tsunchungheroes 16:24, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey look its me again, I'm mad about CivRev. I love it. So I tried to add a gallery of different pics onto the CivRev main page. I pressed the wrong button however and the pics came out dodgy. So I tried to remove the gallery from the article but the edit wasnt in 'Visual' form but in HTML. I couldnt figure it out but still managed to delete the gallery. But some dodgy HTML is still on the 1st paragraph, nothing really compared to the shere length of the article but I feel really guilty. Dont know who originally posted the article so I just thought I'd message you. Really sorry. I've provided a link below, hope you can fix it or show me how to. Tsunchungheroes 16:31, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Thank you http://civilization.wikia.com/wiki/Civilization_Revolution Hey just wondering whats the difference between C-Evo and CivRev? Thanks Tsunchungheroes 11:34, January 2, 2012 (UTC) thumb|300px|left|Greatest Intro Movie Ever!!!Thanks for the advice on C-evo. I might give it a go! I dont have any other Civ games except CivRev but I love it more than any other game. I've got the Xbox 360 version and is magnificent! Hi just got a complain; nothing personal but I dont have any Civs except the Xbox 360 version of Civlization Revoluion but lots of categorized articles such as CULTURE dont have a link for the article on CivRev. I want to add to this particular article but the edit is a template that I can't edit. CivRev probably wasn't made when that template was but is there a way u can edit it? Thanks. Heres the link: Culture Tsunchungheroes 19:51, January 3, 2012 (UTC) :Replied on his talk page - briefly: change to . -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 01:58, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Gallery Help!!?? Hey, made a gallery on my page Barbarian and the pics come up fine but other blank pics saying 'undefined' pop up in blank spaces. How can this be stopped please? Tsunchungheroes 20:15, January 3, 2012 (UTC) :I know very little about galleries. Try the help desk or the help pages. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 23:23, January 5, 2012 (UTC) General hey again, thanks a million for the advice. I can't believe I've got 90+ edits. probably not much but ive only been on the wiki for a week or so but I'm kinda proud. What if i change template and other peoples pages are lost. Will that happen? For example on the Culture page, two articles have alredy been submitted, will they still exist and will the link still work for their pages? -- Tsunchungheroes :Should work OK if all that you do is change to and leave alone anything that follows "overview", because parameters for the older template work much the same way. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 01:58, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Thank You hey thanks so much (again). Just forget my last msg about the overview thing. I gave it a go on the Great Person page and it workes. Two people had already made pages but theres was autoamtically moved to the new page. Thanks again. Tsunchungheroes 20:04, January 6, 2012 (UTC) you can check out my great person page if you want. Its civreev though. I think you'll still like it. It took aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagggggggggggggggggggggggggggeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssssss --Tsunchungheroes Main Page Complaints I know many people on this wiki may not have ever played CivRev but I still must complain. On the main page, at the top of the screen, theres a link saying other games but it dosent contain CivRev at all. It has FreeCol, C-Evo and lots of other but not '''CivRev. I feel bad always complaining to you. I just don't know any other Admins. Maybe you should create a comments and complaints page. Thanks and sorry. Tsunchungheroes 17:10, January 8, 2012 (UTC) CivRev Units List Hi sorry for the grumble earlier. I've just created quite a main page for CivRev. The units list. It's done (all of the units are listed) but theres lots of red links. Thats not a bad thing but I'll need to keep adding new pages! I made it in a different fromat style to the other unit lists for other Civ games but I don't thinl it matters. Thanks for '''all the advice. I've been asking a lot lately!!! Tsunchungheroes 17:58, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Here's the relevant pages: My page: List of units (CivRev) Otheres I'm comparing to in the msg: List of units (Civ5) Railroad Tycoon Hi, you crated a page called Railroad Tycoon. Why? This is the Civilzation-wiki and not the Wikipedia. I think it's bettet to not-include not-civ-relevant stuff. If you want to link to Railroad Tycoon, then just link to the wikipedia page. Greetings: Makarius 07:50, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for adding CivRev to the other games section at the top. Really appreciate it! Tsunchungheroes 19:16, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the tip Hey got ur message on the civrev units talkpage. I'll take up the advice, thanks Civ 5 Hey just wanted to say that I've recently ordered Civilization V for my Wondows 7 laptop and it will arrive soon. Can I run it on my computer? Also is it really as goodd as people say? Can you make me a mini-review. It'll only be short. It doesnt have to be long anyway. Thanks for everything! Tsunchungheroes 21:32, January 14, 2012 (UTC) :No use asking me. Read my user page. Try c-evo.org and save money if it's not too late! -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 00:56, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Mongol(s) Hi, we are confused. The game Civilization Revolution lists them as the Mongols, (which is why we went to that page). Thanks DarthOrc 07:07, January 17, 2012 (UTC)DarthOrc :Yes, I've apologised for leaving the confusion-cause for so long. Now to the substance - if you click on a cavalry belonging to them does it say "Mongols" or "Mongol cavalry"? -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 00:05, January 18, 2012 (UTC) p.s., all the civilizations in CivRev, except for the English, French and Zulu, use the plural. If you want to merge the two pages, O.K., but CivRev players will probably search using the plural.DarthOrc 07:22, January 17, 2012 (UTC)DarthOrc :And http://civilization.wikia.com/wiki/CivRev#Civilizations_Featured_in_the_Game says "Mongolia". Not a problem. We use redirects from words such as "Mongols" and "Mongolia(ns)", so a search will find the article with hardly a blink. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 00:05, January 18, 2012 (UTC) We are not typing our name after our signature, we are just using 4 tildies and our name. How should we do it? DarthOrc 09:44, January 18, 2012 (UTC)DarthOrc :You are typing it. You've just said it yourself. " and our name". Waste of your time. To save yourself an additional half second per comment, use the one-click blue button second from the right in the row of a dozen buttons above the edit box. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 11:39, January 19, 2012 (UTC) We got it, (about typing our name), thanx. We have been trying our hand at writing CivRev pages, (Submarine, etc.). Any advice would be greatly appreciated.DarthOrc 06:37, January 29, 2012 (UTC) We weren't asking about specifics about CivRev, we were asking about format & writing style. Also, who is Dr Z?DarthOrc 09:12, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Achievements are gettin' me down! Darn! I got to 13 days on the two weeks on the wiki acheivement and I missed a day. Why oh why? Tsunchungheroes 17:18, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey (23.1.12) Hey I started up my own Wiki. Its only small so I'll not give u the URL until ive sorted it up properly! Just wondering how you got the logo on this Wiki? Thanks anyway. Tsunchungheroes 18:59, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Civilization WIKI Logo? No I mean the logo at the top left hand corner where it says: CIVILIZATION WIKI in the appropriate font that suits the Civ logo. I'm making a Wiki myself and have found LOADS of pics of what I want as the background but it just says WRONG FILE TYPE. Dunno what to do, maybe you do. Do you know the founder? Categories My Wiki is comin on great but I have one question. I have accidentally put a page in the wrong category and don't know hoe to remove it. Do you know? Tsunchungheroes_Founder 20:07, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Fantasy Wiki (HELP) Hey, just wondering. Do you like fantasy? I mean any kind; The Elder Scrolls, Gears 1/2/3, anything like that? It's just I've made my own fantasy wiki. An archive of all the characters, creatures, places, games, books, film, TV programmes, etc. Anyway just come along. I've made a few pages but am in need of imminent help. Please. Tsunchungheroes_Founder 19:03, January 26, 2012 (UTC) My wiki: Fantasy Gaming Wiki :I went and did some edits there. Vast subject. Non-standard category naming conventions. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 05:42, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Blog on front page Hi I've seen you main page many times but still don't know how to add blog posts on the right hand side. Help please??!! Tsunchungheroes_Founder 09:07, January 28, 2012 (UTC) :I copied stuff from this wiki's front page and it worked fine except not on right-hand side. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 00:28, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Dr Z (I like it!) In the post you sent to DarthOrc about CivRev, is Dr Z me? Tsunchungheroes_Founder:FantasyGamingWiki 15:35, January 29, 2012 (UTC) :I'm 100% certain that there's no other user on this wiki whose name could be abbreviated to that. Much easier than typing "Tscungkingwotsit". -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 00:28, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Can you edit here:http://thesupergaming.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity. I have been trying my hardest to make this wiki grow and the wiki itself is kinda a video game encyclopedia. I would really apprecaite it if you edited there because we need fans from different game series to fully expand. As of that i will edit on a wiki you have that needs help or any other wikis that you want me to edit on. Overall thank you for reading!Reviewportal77 03:04, February 16, 2012 (UTC) The Super Gaming Wiki Don't just come to our wiki to talk crap to us. I will ban you if you start to cause trouble again. PentagonAVTFD: '' Charged Up'' 20:32, February 18, 2012 (UTC) The Super Gaming Wiki Administrator :I never went there to do that. But when I got there I found glaring deficiencies and queried them. And I was thanked for the edit. It was the negligent admins that could have caused trouble. I haven't been back to see if there really was any trouble; wasted more than enough time on it. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 07:53, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Tsunnychung WILL return! Yo! It's me, remember? Tsunnychung, DrZ? Never thought I could leave did you? TsunnyChungDrZ 21:00, March 10, 2012 (UTC) "Civilization:Call to Power" Can this be moved to Civilization: Call to Power? [[User:Frozen Jese|'Frozen Jese']] ([[User talk: Frozen Jese|'Talk']]) 10:40, April 14, 2012 (UTC) :Maybe, but with difficulty, because "Civilization:" is a namespace prefix. How would you get around that? I tried before with the un-quotation-marked version, but you may be able to produce more lateral thinking that works. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 08:12, April 15, 2012 (UTC) :Hm, seems like quite the issue. I'll try something. [[User:Frozen Jese|'Frozen Jese']] ([[User talk: Frozen Jese|'Talk']]) 14:49, April 16, 2012 (UTC) :Ah, Wikia considers it as a namespace prefix? Hmm. What if we simply kept it like that, since the spaced one also redirects you automatically to the non-spaced one. The quotations can be removed, I suppose. [[User:Frozen Jese|'Frozen Jese']] ([[User talk: Frozen Jese|'Talk']]) 14:54, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Help! Hello Robin, my name is Callum and I need some help in editing the Byzantine Empire (civ5) page. I can't add the empires symbol (my profile picture) onto the civilization table (where it says "upload image". Thanks, Callum :D :I wonder whether it's related to being not logged in. But I know nothing about how to add images to Civ5 articles unless it's the normal way. I'll copy the above request to the help desk. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 23:36, June 4, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks soo much :) Also what do you think of this idea, I wanted to know what you think about encouring people to write more pages -- Click here --- I was wondering if I would be allowed to add it to the front page? :thankss!!!! Italay90 15:56, June 7, 2012 (UTC) "Reaching 3000" promo Seeing as you have read my blog about reaching 3000 pages, is it okay if I change "Sid Meier, the man behind the Civilization" on the home screen with "Help us reach 3,000"? I have made an Image for it: Is it okay if I do this? The link would be to the blog -here. Thanks a LOAD; you run this wiki very well: Italay90 17:07, June 8, 2012 (UTC) :I don't mind changing from a man's image to a woman's for a while. Try it. (Reaching 3,000 shouldn't be hard, because there are at least 1,000 "wanted pages" just waiting to be started with one click!) -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 22:16, June 8, 2012 (UTC) What Up? Hey long time no... um... message. I'll probably start doing more edits on CivRev pages because I've got right back into that game on my Xbox 360. Anyways, hope to see you round. Your friend, Dr Zoidberg TsunnyChungDrZ (talk) 09:30, August 15, 2012 (UTC) CivRev Hi! Um... was I doing that? I know I was fixing categories and moving things into the correct namespace, but I was really doing that as I found it and not systematically (except within categories that needed fixing). I haven't been on it for a while, mostly because I'm on holiday and don't have access to my bot programs. When I'm back I can do an update on that page, I guess; what kind of thing did you want? -- Supermorff (talk) 16:55, December 28, 2012 (UTC) (copied to the forum so that everyone interested can add what they know. Civilization V images Hello, I've been tidying up the Civ V images as well as the lists and I've ran into a few issues. Many if not most Civilization V building/unit/technology pages have an improperly named picture (Doesn't respect the page name convention) that was added manually and is thus hard to pick up with templates. Since most of them are not very good anyway (No transparency/low resolution) I plan to upload a new image for every page. (I've already completed resources, terrains, features and buildings and I'm moving onto units and technologies) This means that a lot of pictures would become orphaned and take up space for no reason. Therefore I'd like to request movefile permission so that I don't have to manually mark for deletion all of the pictures I'm going to make obsolete and give you and ZeroOne more work. My other issue is related to the Template:PageIcon5 template I created to add pictures to the lists of Civilization 5 (See List_of_buildings_in_Civ5 for an example). That template checks if a properly named image exists for a page and adds it to the link to that page if it does. It makes use of #ifexist, an expensive parser function call, which limits the use of my template to 100 per page. Unfortunately List_of_units_in_Civ5 requires 122 uses of that template. There's several ways to fix this one issue : *The limit could be raised to something like 150. *I could revert my changes and modify my template to not check if the picture exists (Making it much less flexible) and wait until I've uploaded all 122 pictures to add it again. *Or finally, typing this made me realize that maybe adding 122 pictures to a clean text page for the sake of making it nice to look at might be a bit excessive. The end result would look absolutely great and I'm ready to go through with it but what if it's just a bad idea? I'd like your input on that if possible. Becer (talk) 09:45, January 24, 2013 (UTC) :Copied to forum with same heading. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 13:03, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Utopia Project vandalism Hello, I'm leaving a message here since you're clearly more active than ZeroOne recently. Could you partially-lock Utopia_Project_(Civ5) so that non-registered users can't edit it? It has an history of vandalism and someone keeps on defacing it today. I would do it if I could, obviously. --Becer (talk) 21:48, January 25, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks, blocking User:71.191.144.188 might also be a very good idea. --Becer (talk) 23:45, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Sentence case for wonders I'm unsure of what case to use for the wonders in Civ5. Most of them are proper names so the case is right but most aren't. In defence of the current case the wikipedia article for most of these wonders doesn't use sentence case. If I am to leave them as is I thought I'd keep them all with this case for consistency's sake (Which would pretty much mean just reverting my change to National Treasury). Becer (talk) 00:55, January 26, 2013 (UTC) :I've looked. Approval on the list's talk page. Good consultation. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 01:26, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Games, InGames and Overview Alright well I just read through all the discussions regarding these templates and now that I look at them I can't see in which ways InGames has anything Overview is lacking anymore. Is it not time for InGames to redirect to Overview?. Becer (talk) 18:24, January 28, 2013 (UTC) :I had already suggested that, and ZeroOne had said he wouldn't mind, and when I looked at them today I realised that the pages wouldn't lose info because those templates didn't have user-editable parameter structures. So it's done. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 06:16, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Implemented some javascript. I'm leaving a message to let you know I edited MediaWiki:Common.js to enable functionality for Template:Toggle and Template:Toggler. Upon discussing the issue of how to best integrate Civilization V, Gods&Kings and the future expansion's content while keeping the pages simple, templates with toggle-able elements seemed like the best way to go. See User:Becer/Sandbox for an example of the new functionality. I'll start putting it to use shortly. --Becer (talk) 18:48, January 29, 2013 (UTC)